


Capella

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullying, Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Mikey is confused.
Series: Asterism [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Kudos: 25





	Capella

Mikey didn't understand what was going on with Dash.

First he literally chases Danny to his death, then he spends two months in almost complete silence, now he's back to yelling and raging. And Mikey was the target. He supposed it was better him than Nathan or Lester, who were far more emotionally fragile. Still, he wished it didn't have to be him either.

Dash had cornered him against a wall and was looking ready to stuff him in a locker.

Mikey sighed, resigned. "Am I the new Danny now?", he muttered to himself, remembering how Danny used to purposely draw Dash's attention away from the other nerds.

At least, he'd meant for it to only be to himself, but Dash heard him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Dash seemed to make a decision.

Mikey watched in surprise as Dash dropped his fist and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wrong, this one is the shortest. I tried to make it longer, it just wouldn't cooperate. The next one will make up for it.


End file.
